


Extra Blanket

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, bday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Neal wanted was to get sick shortly after he had started working with Peter. The last thing he expected was not having to deal with it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



> Our awesome [](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://leesa-perrie.livejournal.com/)**leesa_perrie** is celebrating her bday today and of course there has to be a treat ♥ She is my kindred spirit when it comes to Neal whump and I was thrilled to find a prompt that had both wonderful whump potential and room for the "awwww-dorable" factor :D :D Happy birthday, my friend \o/
> 
> This also fills the _**taking care of somebody**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kg6qsg7lslchomx/extrablanket.png?dl=0)  



End file.
